sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Man 2 (soundtrack)
Iron Man 2 is a soundtrack album by Australian hard rock band AC/DC, released on April 19, 2010 as the soundtrack to the film of the same name. Iron Man 2: Original Motion Picture Score, a separate film score album for the film composed by John Debney was released on July 20, 2010. The track "Make Way for Tomorrow Today", used for the Stark Expo, was composed by Richard M. Sherman as an homage to his own "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow". ''Iron Man 2'' | Recorded = July 1975 – April 2008 | Genre = Hard rock, blues rock, rock and roll | Length = 60:15 | Label = Columbia | Producer = | Last album = Backtracks (2009) | This album = Iron Man 2 (2010) | Next album = Live at River Plate (2012) | Misc = }} Background AC/DC's album was announced on January 26 and is seen as being used in the same sense as Who Made Who was for Stephen King's Maximum Overdrive, not a greatest hits collection but a compilation album which contains both hits and lesser known tracks. Unlike Who Made Who, however, there are no new songs. Co-Chairman of Columbia Records, Steve Barnett said "Jon Favreau's vision and passion for AC/DC's music blend seamlessly into this incredible film; the music really underscores the high energy and excitement of the film." The album features an almost half-and-half mix of songs from both the Bon Scott and Brian Johnson eras of AC/DC. The album features fifteen tracks from ten different albums, ranging from 1975 to 2008, all of which were remixed by Mike Fraser for possible film inclusion. Only two songs ("Shoot to Thrill" and "Highway to Hell") were used completely in the film, while one song ("Back in Black") was actually featured in the previous film. "Thunderstruck", "War Machine", and "The Razors Edge" were used in trailers and commercials for the film. Track listing | title1 = Shoot to Thrill | note1 = Iron Man 2 version | music1 = Angus Young, Malcolm Young, Bon Scott | title2 = The making of Shoot to Thrill music video | title3 = Highway to Hell | note3 = live at River Plate Stadium, Buenos Aires, 2009 | music3 = Young, Young, Bon Scott | title4 = Rock 'n' Roll Damnation | note4 = Live at Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, 1978 | music4 = Young, Young, Scott | title5 = If You Want Blood (You've Got It) | note5 = Highway to Hell music video, 1979 | music5 = Young, Young, Scott | title6 = Back in Black | note6 = live at Plaza de Toros de Las Ventas, Madrid, 1996 | music6 = Young, Young, Scott | title7 = Guns for Hire | note7 = live at Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI, 1983 | music7 = Young, Young, Johnson | title8 = Thunderstruck | note8 = live at Donington Park, 1991 | music8 = Young | title9 = Let There Be Rock | note9 = live at Plaza de Toros de Las Ventas, Madrid, 1996 | music9 = Young, Young, Scott | title10 = Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be | note10 = live at Circus Krone, Munich, 2003 | music10 = Young, Young, Scott }} Personnel *Angus Young – lead guitar *Malcolm Young – rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Brian Johnson – lead vocals (tracks 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, 11, 12, 14) *Bon Scott – lead vocals (tracks 2, 4, 7, 9, 10, 13, 15) *Cliff Williams – bass guitar, backing vocals (tracks 1–8, 11, 12, 14, 15) *Mark Evans – bass guitar (tracks 9, 10, 13) *Phil Rudd – drums (tracks 1–5, 7–11, 13–15) *Chris Slade – drums (tracks 6, 12) Release history Music video On January 26, 2010, a music video was released featuring "Shoot to Thrill" with exclusive footage from the film Iron Man 2. The live concert footage used in the video was filmed in late 2009 in Buenos Aires, later featured in the concert film Live at River Plate. Upon the album's release, another music video featuring footage of the Buenos Aires concert and Iron Man 2 footage was released, this time featuring live audio from the "Highway to Hell" performance. Reception and chart performance |title=AllMusic review of Iron Man 2 soundtrack|accessdate=April 22, 2010|work=AllMusic}} | rev2 = BBC | rev2Score = (favorable) | rev3 = Kerrang! | rev3Score = }} Stephen Thomas Erlewine of the online music database AllMusic gave the soundtrack a mixed review, stating that "this is good guts-and-guitar music, its only flaw being that it plays it totally safe…unless you stop to consider that it might be a bit of a risk to pitch a collection of 30-year-old music to the teenage audience of Iron Man 2." The BBC gave the album a positive review, stating "Younger listeners might find it all a bit clichéd, but remember: AC/DC are the originators, their imitators responsible for diluting the package’s potency. For those about to rock, raise another salute to your enduringly enthralling forefathers." Iron Man 2 debuted at 1 in the UK Albums Chart upon its release, giving AC/DC their third 1 album in the U.K. after Back in Black and Black Ice. The album debuted at 4 on the ''Billboard'' 200, selling 76,000 copies in its first week of release.Caulfied, Keith. "Glee's 'Madonna' Powers to No. 1 on Billboard 200". billboard.com. April 28, 2010. It became the band's eighth top 10 set in the U.S. It reached 1 on Mainstream Rock Albums and stayed 1 for five consecutive weeks. Charts and certifications Charts Year-end charts Certifications ''Iron Man 2: Original Motion Picture Score'' | Length = | Producer = John Debney | Label = Columbia / Marvel Music | Last album = Predators (2010) | This album = Iron Man 2 (2010) | Next album = Machete (2010) | Misc = }} Track listing Reception |rev2=Filmtracks |rev2score= |rev3=Movie Music UK |rev3score= }} James Christopher Monger from Allmusic felt that Debney "had to contend with a near constant barrage of classic AC/DC songs when putting together his score". Monger felt "I Am Iron Man" was "a rousing, heroic, old-fashioned blast of all American guts and glory that sounds ripped (in a good way) from an old A-Team episode. Antagonist Ivan Vanko's theme is appropriately muscular and Russian sounding, while action cues are beefy and peppered with bursts of distorted guitar (presumably a nod to Angus Young's omnipresent riffage), resulting in a score that’s more than worthy of its narcissistic, heavily armored protagonist." Additional music Music not included in the Iron Man 2 soundtrack but featured in the film: *"Should I Stay or Should I Go" by The Clash - Played when Tony Stark starts up his workshop computers. *"The Magnificent Seven" by The Clash - While Tony and Happy are sparring. *"California Love" by 2Pac, Dr. Dre & Roger Troutman - Played briefly during Tony's birthday party *"Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen - Part of the music in the fight scene with Stark and Lt. Col. James Rhodes. *"It Takes Two" by Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock - Part of the music in the fight scene with Stark and Rhodes. *"Robot Rock" by Daft Punk - Part of the music in the fight scene with Stark and Rhodes. *"Pick Up the Pieces" by Average White Band - While Justin Hammer is making his stage entrance. *"Groove Holmes" by The Beastie Boys - Part of the music when Stark is sitting in the "Randy's Donuts" sign. * A medley of the following American Patriotic songs can be heard during Justin Hammer's presentation: "The Caissons Go Rolling Along", "Anchors Aweigh", "The U.S. Air Force", and "In The Halls of Montezuma" External links * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1228705/soundtrack Soundtracks for Iron Man 2] at Internet Movie Database References Category:2010 compilation albums Category:2010 soundtracks Category:AC/DC compilation albums Category:AC/DC soundtracks Category:Columbia Records compilation albums Category:Columbia Records soundtracks Category:Iron Man in other media Category:Iron Man (film series) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe soundtracks Category:Marvel Music soundtracks